Tears of the Elves
by dark-shadow613
Summary: After the war, what happens to Aragorn and Legolas? Do they die away with the story, or... WARNING- SLASH


Tears of the Elves  
  
DISCLAIMER- I do not own Aragorn or Legolas (Unfortunately) nor anything that has to do with LOTR.  
  
  
  
Aragorn woke from a long night's sleep. He was still slightly delerious, and was not sure   
  
where he was. "Where am I?" he muttered. "At the House of Elrond, in Rivendell." Came a reply.   
  
His dark blue eyes searched around the room for the speaker, when he saw Legolas sitting next  
  
to him. "Legolas, why are we here?" He asked after a moment. "After the war, you were attacked   
  
by an Orc, and I brought you here. We are staying here untill you recover more."   
  
After a moment, Aragorn stood up from his bed, and looked around his room more clearly. He   
  
was about to leave the room, when he discovered that he had no shirt on, and there was a bandage   
  
over his side. "You may want to put your shirt on, or else God knows what they'll think we've   
  
been doing in here," Legolas said jokingly. This made Aragorn feel awquard, because secretly   
  
he knew that he liked Legolas. His face blushed, and he put on his shirt and left the room.  
  
He didn't really know where he was going to go, just that he felt a sudden urge to   
  
go somewhere. He decided that he would go to the kitchen, because he haden't eaten in two days,   
  
or more. As he was walking to the kitchen, he started thinking to himself "Well... This is he   
  
first time Legolas has seen me without my shirt on. I wonder what he looks like under that   
  
Elven tunic." The rest of the way there, he was imagining Legolas taking off his shirt,   
  
even for just a moment.   
  
"Ouch!!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Said Aragorn as he bumped into Arwen.  
  
....Arwen....  
  
He looked at her for the first time in a year or so... she was so beautiful. The way her dark   
  
hair fell around her face, her piercing brown eyes, and the look of sadness in her eyes. "What's  
  
wrong, Arwen?" he questioned after a moment. Arwen got up and ran. Aragorn could hear her crying  
  
as she stood up. What had gotten into her? Had she not been happy to see him? This disturbed   
  
him. But what disturbed him more is that, even as beautiful as arwen was, he didn't want her.  
  
"Aragorn..." Legolas said as he walked over to the balcany. Why did he have to love him? Why   
  
coulden't he just tell him? "Oh yea," he thought to himself sarcastically, "Because he likes women... and you don't." He hated it, because so many people hated it.As soon as people found out, they would just dis him. Oh, but the thought of aragorn being in his arms... Just thinking about it gave him cold chills.   
  
He had known that he loved him for a while now, ever sence he (aragorn) was a teen. Every time he wuld look into his eyes, he would fall in love all over again. He decided to tell him a long time ago, but just when he was about to, Aragorn would bake this odd face, kind of a mix of concern and yearning. And when he would do this, he could do nothing. What if he told him, and Aragorn rejected him, or never talked to him again? He didn't think he could bear that.  
  
He sighed, and decided that he would tell him. If he was actualy as good of a friend as he said he was, he woulden't care that much. Just then, Aragorn walked into the room. He looked as if something was wrong. Legolas breathed in deeply, and walked over to Aragorn. "Aragorn, I have someting i have to tell you." He got that beautiful face again.  
  
Lagolas gupled "Aragorn... I... I love you..."  
  
Aragorn walked into the room, after pondering the incident with arwen. He never really thought about it, but he didn't really want to be in the same room as legolas for a while. "Maybe he went to his own room after I left" he thought to himself. He didn't see him when he walked in, but then again, he thought he could be on the balcany. Just as he had suspected, Legolas came over to him. "Aragorn, I have something I have to tell you," he said. Aragorn could tell that something was wrong. He noticed that legolas was having a problem speaking. "Aragorn... I... I love you..." Aragorn was shocked. He embraced him after what he said sank in. "I love you too, Legolas." He whispered. He felt legolas's muscles relax. "Really?" came a small voice. "Really."   
  
Aragorn slowly brought his lips down to Legolas's. The essential passion that was shared between them left them suspended in time. Nothing could break this moment. That is, until the door opened. 


End file.
